A cleaning apparatus is provided with a supplying part 11 for a used microplate, a cleaning part 12 and a housing part 13 for a cleaned microplate, and the housing part 13 is provided with a microplate holding and transporting mechanism that is substantially same as the supplying part 11 and is furthermore configured to dry the cleaned microplate (for example, see a Patent Literature 1).